Aphla
by Elizabeth Jackson. Percy s sis
Summary: Percy gets betrayed by Annabeth. He joins Choas and his army. Bad with summaries. Not like other stories! Please R&R! :)


**Me: I'm awesome and I own PJO and HOO! MWUAAAHHHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Zeus: No you do not! Say the Disclaimer or you shall taste my BOLT!**

**Me: NO! I will never say the disclaimer!**

**Rick Riordan: Come on, just say it PLEASE.**

**Zeus&Me (Which is horrifying): *GASP* The great Rick Riordan begging! It's the end of the world! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Rick Riordan: Oh shut up. **

**Me: FINE! I DO NOT OWN PJO NOR HOO!**

**Zeus&Rick Riordan: FINALLY**

* * *

**The Life Of Me**

**Chaos (Literally)**

**Percy POV**

_**(Dream Start)**_

_My nightmare were nothing like the others. Monsters were roaming all over Camp-Half-Blood, while campers ran over camp, obviously panicking. There were dead corpses and fires all over camp, the climbing was in pieces, and the cabins were burning down. A dark voice chuckled in my mind._

_'This is what will happen to your precious camp if you don't leave it and swear to never return.' This voice's owner was Kronos, though I had no idea that you could send messages through your dreams when your still in Tartarus.'Or I could just kill everyone that you love, are friends with or even know of you!' I couldn't risk of everyone being dead so I chose of 'I'll leave.'_

_'Good choice sea spawn but don't you dare leave a message or I won't hesitate of using my own way of driving you away.'_

I expected myself to wake up. But somehow, another dream came my way.

_" Hello Perseus."_

_"Wha? Who's there? Show yourself you pseudo stalker! And you can only call me Perseus if you're about to kill me!" I well, yelled in my dream. But I didn't feel my lips move in reality. " Fine then Percy." He said while he walked out of the shadows eating a chocolate bar._

_" Hey! I want one! No fair! Oh yeah, by the way, can you tell me who you are? Because it's like really weird if you know my name while I don't know yours. Wait, if you know my name when I didn't even tell you my name, does that mean that you'r a stalker? Didn't you know that it's illegal to stalk people? So doe-" I was cut short when the man said " Whoa, whoa whoa kid, slow down and let me answer your questions. Sure here's a chocolate bar, I am Chaos, the creator of the universe, father of all and all that, blah, blah, blah. I'm not a stalker, I just well, um, watched you all your life,yes I heard that it's illegal to stalk people."_

_When he finished, I already finished my chocolate bar. He looked at me like I was about to say something like ' Um, I am honored for your presence Lord Chaos.' Or something like that. But instead I said " Can I have another chocolate bar?" He grinned. " Yes! At last! Someone who doesn't grovel at my feet when they just meet me! Yes! Finally!" I just looked at him blankly. " Can I have another chocolate bar?" I asked once again. " Oh yeah, your chocolate bar..." And a new chocolate bar appeared in my hands. " Thanks!"_

_"Anytime. Anyways, back to business. The reason I got you here is because that tomorrow, Zeus will ask you of helping Kronos and Gaea, Mark," He said that name with disgust. " Will say out fake evidence of you helping them at night in your cabin, Zeus will TRY to banish you to Tartarus. I will save you. Well, if you agree. So the things is, that, um if you agree for me to save you, you will have to go to Aurgutem **(AN I know! But it's the best one I could think of!)** which is the planet that my palace is, and join my army. BUT, I can't find a place for you in the sectors with the amount of power that you possess. And the only position in need with a person of that amount of power, is an..." He waited for the dramatic part. I just rolled my eyes. " Assassin."_

_I widened my eyes. " So, would you be an assassin of mine?" Chaos asked me nervously. I pretended to think about it. It was obvious that he was getting more nervous by the second. The truth is, that I already made up my mind. It was obvious , I mean who wouldn't want to be saved by the creator of the universe when you know that you're gonna get killed by Zeus. I decided yo play around, since I was about to be an assassin, I've got to get some blackmail at least._

_So I replied " You know, I've already been asked to be a lieutenant to um, who was that again? Aha! It was Pontus who asked me to be his lieutenant! He said that I would have control over ALL of his troops and that I could have my own troops that I would have full control over and stuff. He also said that if I were his lieutenant I would also in a be his son considering that I have most of his powers." I muttered at the end. Chaos's face grew sad as he looked more like a lost puppy. " But I could just decline that offer." Chaos's face brightened ..." Nah. I don't think I'll decline an offer that's close to my home turf." ... And grew sad again. I just mentally laughed at his expressions. " Wait, where did all that baloney come from? Pontus didn't even talk to me yet! Of course I'll be your assassin! I grew amused as he danced around of the room. The dance seeming like a ... happy dance?_

_ "So basically the plan is; you get blasted- "HEY!" "- I send you on Aurgutem a few milliseconds before you actually get blasted, you become my assassin, and VOILA!" The end he yelled so loud I literally jumped. "So, see ya!" Me, still a little dazed from the shout, said " See ya..." _

**_(Dream End)_**

And then, I woke up.

I ran to the Big House and told Chiron about my dream (The Kronos one. Duh). And what he said was ; " It is not possible, but knowing father, he must have." to "Must tell the tell the gods." So he ended up sending a letter to the gods and sending an Iris Message to the gods in Olympus. But considering that it was nighttime, we got to see Zeus tossing and turning with his lightning bolt in his arms while sucking his thumb. Ares with a stuffed java lance while snoring away. And the most humorous one, Hermes delivering packages, and when he saw us, he just fainted.

The following day, a boy with emerald green eyes, and jet black hair that could pass as a mini me, walked into camp and as soon as he took his first step into camp, a sea green holographic Trident appeared above his head. I was ashamed of that my dad would break the oath so soon but I was happy that I had a new brother that I could teach all the neat water tricks to. His name was Mark. That thought vanished once I found out that he was a very, very egoistic boy with an ego as huge as the sun!

Once he found out that he had a brother, which is me, he was determined to get rid of me so he could be the only demigod child of Poseidon in camp. So he started to spread rumors about me secretly helping Kronos and Gaea behind the gods backs. And if it's not bad enough, Annabeth has been spending less time with me and more time with Mark! I'm not expecting Annabeth to spend time with me 24/7, but she should at least care about how I'm feeling considering that I'm her boyfriend when Mark is not.

It's been 2 weeks since Mark has arrived at Camp-Half-Blood and my friends had been turning against me . First Katie, then Clarisse, Pollux, Will, then Annabeth.

**_(Flashback Start)_**

_I was walking down the beach when I heard people kissing and making out. I thought to give the people some privacy and that's when I heard " Yes, yes there oh, don't stop. Show me what that finger of yours can do .Oh,and Mark, I love you so much more than that moron Percy." and an obvious Mark reply was:_

_" Of course you do Annabeth, so when are you going to break-up with Percy?Hmm?" _

_"Today." Was the simple reply._

_"There's no need Annabeth." I spat out her name like venom in my mouth. " If you love him more than me, than tell me if you just used me to stay powerful with a boyfriend with lot's of power." Before she could reply, I willed a wave to crash on top of them with icicles attacking them. " Consider that we're breaking up."_

**_(Flashback_**_** End**)__  
_ The next day, Hermes told us as breakfast that the camp counselors, Mark, and Chiron were to be at Olympus at 9 o'clock _sharp._

**Time Skip to 9:00AM**

**(Third Person's POV)**

The following people who were called strolled into the Olympian Throne Room. They bowed before Lord Zeus and their respective parents before walking into the middle of the Throne Room.

" PERCY JACKSON! STAND UP AND FACE US AT ONCE OR **DIE**! Zeus hissed at the son of Poseidon as he walked towards Zeus to bow to him.

"There have been rumors of you aiding Kronos and Gaea behind of our backs.** IS IT** **TRUE?**!" Percy was about to answer when Mark interrupted him." Of course he will just deny it! I have proof that he has been conversing with Kronos and Gaea! Because 3 weeks ago around midnight, I heard Percy having a conservation with both Kronos and Gaea planning to attack Camp-Half-Blood in three days time. But they cancelled it knowing that I heard their conservation. Besides! You don't need that poor excuse of a hero, you have me! The most powerful demigod to walk the planet!" He boasted.

" The evidence is now present! Who votes of keeping _him _alive?!" Zeus boomed. Poseidon, Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Hades, Chiron,Travis and Conner, Grover and ALL the children of the minor gods raised their hands. " Who opposes of keeping him alive? Annabeth, Clarisse, Demeter, Katie, Pollux, Dionysus, Zeus, Hephaestus, Ares, Hera, Aphrodite, Mark, and Athena all raised their hand as they thought of Percy either being executed or being sent to Tartarus. " It is settled! Perseus Jackson is to sent to the deepest and darkest parts of Tartarus for eternal torment!" And with that, he threw his bolt at me. All of Percy's supporters started attacking at Zeus and at the opposing team.

* * *

**_( With Percy_****_)_**

**Percy POV**

When Zeus attacked me with his bolt, but I didn't feel any pain. "Hello Perseus...


End file.
